


On My Celebration (Rewrite)

by Zetran



Series: Fox Child [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Cannibalism, M/M, Remake, Rewrite, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love me, love me, love me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Celebration (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On My Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318702) by [Zetran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran). 



[](http://jenova-cells.deviantart.com/art/Mister-Fox-Remake-568381574)

The body underneath him wriggled, stiffening. Its owner let out a hiss as he licked him. The pants the other party made grew shorter and more intense, a cry or two of pain hidden among them.

"Ah-ah..." He felt a small push against him. "It hurts..."

He put his hand around the pale, unmarked neck, squeezing tightly. "Hush," he whispered, tilting the bottom of his mask upwards to reveal his mouth, leaning down to give the other a bite on the chin. He dug his teeth deeply into the flesh, quaking lightly, and lapped at the blood that flowed. His own blood heated up as he heard pained moans tinged with ecstasy. He squeezed the neck he held, causing the erection jutting out from the body to buck and grow harder.

Warm. The body was warm, and the simple sight of the other's attire – the sight of red – was enough to drive him insane. How that red kimono made him crazy... He suppressed a sound of frustration – after all, patience was something he ought to have with the other.

Temptation was telling him differently and threatening to override his patience. Temptation was urging that he take what he wanted, right then and now. He leaned forward again to bite the lip of the man under him, tugging and drawing blood despite the loud, hurt protests meeting his ears. He started laughing quietly; the red blood of the one below him suited him so well when it was painted over the pale flesh, much better than the red kimono did, and he craved more.

"Mister fox, are you laughing so? Laugh, please, laugh. Are you going to cut me? Are you going to butcher me?"

"On my thousandth celebration I have found you, and so strongly I have felt a desire." He leaned forward and began to nibble on the other's neck, his hair spilling and touching warm – so, so warm! – flesh, becoming lightly stained with tiny spots of blood.

"Ahh, stop," the other cried, wriggling to get away from the bites. "It hurts." He gasped as blood was drawn again. "It hurts – it feels good." He arched his back, his head digging into the loose sheets as the masked man ground his hardness against his. "It hurts, mister fox... But it feels good, so good."

He tenderly parted that red kimono, revealing more of that pale, warm flesh, leaving his target open. He licked two of his fingers then sucked, getting the digits wet before inserting them into the blond man that bled beneath him, shuddering as his own body began heat up with the warmth – that warmth! – closing in around his fingers. He righted his mask, once again obscuring his entire face as he stuck his fingers in as deep as they could go, wrenching cry after cry and mewl after mewl from the other. Somehow, his body was getting hotter and hotter.

"Now, please," he was begged, lust filling the voice he heard. "Take me now, make me yours."

Red coated his vision, making him dizzy, and he growled. "Don't speak—!" he snapped, quickly removing his fingers. "I will kill you if you do." He wanted no words, no sounds save for the ones that the blond couldn't suppress on his own. He lined his arousal up with the blond's hole and pushed in roughly, eliciting a pained outburst. He pulled the blond's leg up flat against his chest, holding onto the limb while he thrust in and out mercilessly.

"A—ah!" The blond panted, getting warmer, making the masked man even hotter, even more captivated. "Ah, mister fox, please, it hurts!" The blond wailed, tightening his walls over the pale-haired man's cock when that special spot was hit. "Ahh, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, _it feels so good_."

Those cries were acceptable. He shuddered as he heard them and caressed the other man lovingly.

"Open," he murmured breathlessly. "Open for me." He drove in harder, deeper into the warmth, rewarding the blond for letting him in, for offering himself to him.

Hands touched his face, and he nearly snapped again, but he stopped when he heard the blond's request.

"Open, please? Please, mister fox?" the voice asked passionately.

"Only if you forgive me. Give it to me, love me, _return to me_."

His mask was slowly taken off and placed aside, and the blond touched his face hesitantly.

"So beautiful, mister fox," the blond breathed.

Red clouded his mind again. "Don't speak again or I will kill you," he snarled downwards, strangling the blond and thrusting harder, faster into him.

"As you wish, master!" the blond wheezed, moaning loudly, his eyes glazing over in ecstasy. "Forgive me, hurt me," he said more quietly.

He didn't punish the blond for it. Instead, he released his throat and said, "You made me like this. Because of you, I want to eat – I want to eat a lot." He stole a kiss from his blond, savoring the taste as the warmth – that warmth! – took over him. "Become one with me," he murmured against those warm lips. "Love me..."

"I love you, master fox," he heard in a whisper. "Hurt me, love me, make me yours."

He slowed his thrusts down, shushing the blond for groaning in want and disappointment, and he kept the pace slow, wanting to drag out the moment for as long as possible. He licked at the blond's jaw, kissing his way upwards and stopped at the left eyelid. Here, he began to nibble. He licked the skin, vaguely aware that the blond was looking at him with curiosity in his open eye. He rocked in and out of the warm body slowly, gently, and he brought his thumb up to the blond's left eye and began to put some pressure on it.

The blond hissed, then began to scream as the pale-haired man dug his fingers into the eye, ripping the wet, slimy, squishy ball out of its socket. Blood dripped in tiny drops from his fingers, and the fox was enamored by the red. There was so much of it! He brought the eyeball to his lips and tasted it before slipping it into his mouth and chewing to slowly to savor the morsel. Then, he swallowed. He looked own onto the other's face, seeing one eye crying salty tears while the other eye, now reduced to an empty, black socket, cried blood – the red which he loved and hated so.

"Mister fox, master. It hurts," the blond sniffled. "It hurts, but it feels so good."

He grimaced and gave the blond a glare to remind him about his earlier threat. He was feeling hot again. Too hot. Almost feverish. He took the blond's left hand in his own and held it up to his lips. Kissed the back of the hand. He sped up his thrusts now, using his free hand to touch the blond's neglected penis.

"Love me," he breathed, licking the blond's hand. He nipped it, pulling on the skin. "Love me, love me, love me, love me, _love me, love me_..." He ran his lips down, about an inch or two below the veins on the wrist, and began to nibble.

"Ah, a-ahh!" the blond cried, wrenching his only eye closed as the silver-haired man who continuously pounded into him bit into his flesh and pulled backward. He screamed in agony as a chunk of his forearm was ripped off, bleeding profusely. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhh, it hurts so much!"

"So good..." the silver-haired man moaned, chewing on the fresh meat and tasting the blood. He swallowed, putting the blond's hand in his mouth and nibbling on the fingers, near the knuckles. He licked once, twice, before biting down into the bone, slurping the blood that welled out. He bit down harder until he was sure he got a good grip, then he twisted the blond's arm until he heard a crack.

The blond's eyes widened and he screeched horribly, making the silver-haired man's ears ring loudly. The fox, however, wasn't bothered by it. Moaning quietly, he further broke the blond's bones and licked the blood away before sucking the marrow out. It was the most delicious thing he could remember ever tasting. There was so much red, so much he could no longer control himself. He gave in to the fever and, still clutching the mangled hand in his mouth, he came into the hot tunnel.

"Anh..." the blond moaned hoarsely, hissing at the pain. Panting hotly, the pale-haired man could see that the blond was struggling to stay conscious. It was then that he noticed a wetness on his kimono. Evidently, the other man had came as well. He released his hand, letting it drop dead by the blond's side.

"So good, mister fox," the blond moaned almost inaudibly, exhaustion saturating his voice. "So good, master. Take my body once more, take _me_."

"Be one with me..."

"Always, master. Forever..."

* * *

Notes:

Idea conceived: 2014年3月13日（木）

Started: 2015年10月25日（日）

Finished: That same day

Cover done by me.

Cannibalism really wasn't a sick fetish of mine I wanted to reveal to the world with Sephiroth/Cloud (I had a different pairing in mind, with a completely different plot), but it happened well over a year ago, so ah well. I'm surprised at huge amounts of reviews the original _On My Celebration_ received, though. Even to this day. For a fic with such gruesome content that not much people are really into, it was a lot of feedback. I still don't expect many people to read this, but the original fic made me cringe with the terrible writing it had. I hope this little remake is much better, and I even decided to go the extra mile and remake the cover art, too. Wooow, my artwork has gotten a bit better since last year.

I'm tempted to rewrite some of my other fics, but I will focus on completing them for now. That is much more important.

I will now leave you with the absolute most amazing review published on original _On My Celebration_. It really deserves a shout-out.

PS: Upcoming updates include _Doll_ , _Cruel Fairytale_ , a couple of oneshots for a different fandom, and maybe some other things. Keep watch!


End file.
